


The Kiss

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting, cute little kisses, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: this update is like a week late help~ social media links ~personal IG: zeeissorandomqueer IG: queer.ducksmindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirlhamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligankik: zeeissorandomtumblr: zeeissorandommindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirlhamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulliganwattpad: zeeissorandomtwitter: zeeissorandomsnapchat: zeeissorandomhope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!~Bai!





	

"Amethyst... W-What are you doing?" Pearl asked nervously as Amethyst crept closer, an unreadable expression on her face. Amethyst took a deep breath, looking up at Pearl. She shape-shifted so the two were staring at each other, the purple gem now eye level with Pearl. "You're kind of making me nervous here, Amethyst." Pearl whispered, face hot and breath rigid.

"Do you want this?" Amethyst asked simply.

"Want what?" Pearl asked. Amethyst's hand reached up to caress Pearl's cheek, the taller shuddering at her touch.

"This." Amethyst whispered, slowly leaning in to connect her's and Pearl's lips. Pearl stood motionless for a few seconds, slowly melting into the surprisingly soft kiss, her arms finding their way around Amethyst's waist to pull her closer. Pearl felt Amethyst smile against her lips at the action, one of her hands caressing Pearl's cheek, the other pulling Pearl closer to her. Pearl was blushing like mad, she wasn't sure her face had ever been so blue as Amethyst pulled away from the kiss. Both were silent, save for their soft breaths.

"T-That was..." Pearl began to say.

"Yeah." Amethyst responded, not taking her eyes off of Pearl's.

"I... I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were before." Pearl whispered, looking at Amethyst. The purple gem chuckled softly, shrinking back to her normal size, around Pearl's waist.

"Thanks, P." Amethyst smirked. "You know... You really should loosen up every once in a while. Never know what might happen if you do." Amethyst said, almost knowingly as she walked out of the room, still leaving the taller of the two against the wall and face a bright blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this update is like a week late help
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
